Generally speaking, a machine can comprise one or more components mechanically, electrically, electronically, and/or otherwise operated to perform one or more tasks. Modern industrial automation relies on successful control of machines to ensure that the task(s) of the machines are performed in a desired manner.
Control of machines can be achieved in different ways. For example, in some control schemes, the motion of machine components is synchronized to a master axis so that component motion depends on the position of the master axis. The synchronization may be the result of a physical connection of components to the master axis via gears, cams, and the like. Additionally or alternatively, a signal representative of a master axis, such as a count value, is generated or obtained, with the component motion dependent on the count value. For example, an encoder can be used to obtain a count value based on the position of the axis or a “virtual master” count value can be generated. However, synchronous control may not take full advantage of a machine's operational capabilities, since all of the machine axes are coordinated with the virtual master all of the time.